1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for mounting a part to a base structure, and more particularly to a device and a method for mounting an automotive part to a given position of a vehicle body. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a device and a method for mounting an automotive module onto a given portion of an automotive body.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, related art of the invention will be briefly described with reference to FIG. 15 of the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 15 shows a part mounting device 2 shown in Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application 3-227781, which is constructed to facilitate the work for mounting a front end module 3 to a front end of a vehicle body 1. The part mounting device 2 has a part mounting jig 5 which is held on a carry truck 15 through a lifter 4. Front end module 3 shown in the drawing includes a radiator core support 7, a bumper 9, a radiator 11 and a condenser 13 which are semi-assembled. Part mounting jig 5 is shaped to surround almost entire construction of front end module 3. As may be understood from the drawing, positioning and setting of front end module 3 relative to part mounting jig 5 is achieved by engaging upper and lower holding pins with positioning openings formed in front end module 3.
For mounting front end module 3 onto the front end of vehicle body 1, carry truck 15 is brought closely to the front end of vehicle body 1, and front end module 3 is fixed to a given portion of the front end of vehicle body 1 by bolts or the like.
A similar part mounting device is shown in Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application 7-69244.